Emma saves David
by dancefan93
Summary: While out on a call, David is almost shot until someone pushes him out of the way. Daddy/daughter story.


"NO!" That was the last thing Charming heard before being pushed to the ground and having something fall next to him. He looked over and saw that the something was actually a someone and the someone was Emma. Emma lay on the ground with a GSW in her stomach.

"No, Emma!" Charming reached over and brought her into his lap. He pushed on the wound to stop the blood flow and got very nervous when Emma didn't even flinch. Her eyes were closed and she felt limp in his arms. "Emma, please wake up. Emma, please." He held her tight and applied pressure at the same time. Charming struggled to keep the tears at bay as he quickly radioed for an ambulance. He held Emma tight against him until the ambulance arrived and then rode in the back with Emma. He clutched her hand as they made the bumpy ride to the hospital. When they made it to the hospital, Charming was forced to wait while Whale and his team tried to save her life. Charming sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs and waited with his head in his hands.

 _This is my fault. I wasn't paying attention and Emma got shot because of me. If I had been paying attention she wouldn't be here. I'm supposed to protect her and now I've failed her twice._ Charming couldn't shake the feeling that he was never going to see his daughter again. He quickly and shakily pulled out his phone and sent Snow four words; Emma, hospital, get here. He laid his elbows on his knees. A half hour later, Snow had arrived and the doctor came out to talk to them.

"The bullet was lodged in her stomach and we had to operate. She lost a lot of blood so we have her on a transfusion. She also had internal bleeding which we've stopped. We lost her a couple of times on the table but we got her back. Unfortunately, it seems she won't wake up for a while. She's not in a coma but we sedated her so her body would have time to heal."

"Will she be okay?" Snow asked.

"I won't lie to you Your Majesties, your daughter is very lucky to be alive. With how many times she coded, her magic must have saved her in some way. If she was ordinary, she wouldn't be here." Charming and Snow nodded and thanked the doctor. "She's in room 323." They thanked the doctor again and rushed to their daughter's room.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to protect you and I've failed you twice now. Please wake up Emma. Please give me another to chance. I love you so much Emma." Charming said before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He rested his forehead against hers as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Charming, this isn't your fault. You know Emma. She would protect the ones she loves even if it meant dying herself."

"I'm her father I'm supposed to die protecting her not the other way around."

"Charming, don't blame yourself. Emma's going to be okay. She'll wake up in a bit and we'll have our daughter back." Snow tried to convince him. It was a few hours later when Charming had realized he had fallen asleep still holding Emma's hand. He groaned as he got up and stretched. He felt his tense muscles loosen and sighed. He looked at Emma and gently ran a hand down her hair.

"Emma, please wake up. I promise I'll be the father you deserve just please wake up." Suddenly a bright white light engulfed Emma. David stared in shock until the light got too bright and he had to shield his eyes. When the light faded, David looked at the bed. There were no wounds on Emma. She also looked younger somehow. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Emma?" Emma looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Emma, you're okay." Before he could stop himself, he hugged Emma, cradling the back of her head as always. He felt Emma's arms wrap around him and he couldn't help the happy sob that escaped him. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He held her tight and felt Emma's hand on his head gently brushing his hair. He pulled back and kissed her head. Emma looked at him but still didn't say anything. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I failed you…" Emma raised her hand and covered his mouth.

"I did it. You're my dad and I saved you. I'd do it again if I had to. You may think it's your job to protect me but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you get hurt. You almost died getting me to the wardrobe; I'm just repaying the favor." David took her hand away from his mouth and held it in his own before pressing a kiss to it.

"I did because I'm your father. I don't except any payment for it. You and your brother are the most important things in my life and it's my job to protect you both with my life."

"Are you seriously scolding me for saving you?"

"You bet I am. Emma I don't think you have any idea how scared I was when I saw you lying on the ground, bleeding, with your eyes closed. You weren't responding at all. Even when I put pressure on your stomach you didn't even flinch. I thought I lost you." David felt two tears fall from his eyes. "I love you Emma. Please, don't do that again."

"I can't make that promise. Is there any doubt in your mind that if you had been shot you would've died?" David sighed. "See, I regret nothing. If it means I don't have to lose you after just getting you back, I regret nothing." David smiled and kissed her head. "I love you Dad." David had to stop himself from crying finally hearing Emma say she loved him.

"I love you too Emma, more than you'll ever know."


End file.
